


Warm Night

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: tumblr drabbles [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: Based off an OTP ask game: How do they fall asleep? Wake up? Any daily rituals?Cranorin/Kolivan came from a cold/freezing colony-planet so the Capitol Planet is too hot for his floofy self.





	Warm Night

Thanks to all the volcanic activities, the Capitol City was always warm– even the coldest seasons still felt like mild breeze. Cranorin thought he would be used to it after several years living there, but apparently he was mistaken.

 

Well, usually he would set the room temperature low enough and sleep fully unclothed, but he couldn’t…  do exactly that now. Ever since Zarkon admitted about his aversion to nakedness, Cranorin figured that sacrificing his own comfort for Zarkon wouldn’t be a huge problem.

 

Again, apparently he was mistaken.

 

Zarkon was already sleeping peacefully next to him. Kolivan could never understand how the Young Prince could look so comfortable bundled up tightly like that. Even seeing him was enough to make Cranorin’s eye twitch in discomfort.

 

Slipping off the bed, Cranorin quietly padded to the bathing room. He opened the faucet on the sink and splashed blissfully cold water to his face and neck. He always hated wet fur, but right now, anything would be better than the suffocating heat and humidity. Shrugging off his sleeping gown, only leaving a layer of sleeveless undershirt, he went back to the bed.

 

It seemed like sleep wouldn’t come easy to him tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> [i'm still doing this ask game btw](https://hello-my-stars.tumblr.com/post/159962846453/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-tell-you)


End file.
